JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are'
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: As You Are '''is an alternate universe of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure that begins it's changes after the story of Battle Tendencies. StoryCategory: }Category:Templates Post-Battle Tendencies Battle Tendencies has no changes what-so-ever but after the story finishes, information is given saying that Von Stroheim went AWOL and did not die. Shortly after, Von Stroheim arrives at Erina's home and introduces himself. Erina contacts Joseph and he goes to Erina's home and greets Stroheim. Stroheim explains that he found out Stalingrad was a hopeless battle that made even him terrified and so he decided to find Erina and devote his life to protecting the Joestar family and maybe to have a family of his own. Stardust Crusaders Stardust Crusaders keeps the first half of its story exactly the same and has no differences until they begin to encounter Egyptian God Stands. After Iggy arrives, the first non-tarot Stand User appears. Hoyuga, the new ally character and the assumed cause of the major universal changes. He uses his large staff-like Stand, which is not named at first, to fight the protagonists but Kakyoin calms him down and Jotaro removes the flesh-bud on him so he joins the group for the remainder of the adventure. During the battle with Vanilla Ice, Hoyuga calls his Stand by name, As You Are, and blocks part of the attack that would kill Avdol and Iggy which still kills Avdol but now only knocks out Iggy. Polnareff beats Vanilla Ice and both Polnareff and Hoyuga go with the group to battle DIO. Hoyuga uses As You Are: Nevermind to save Kakyoin from death by The World and then the rest of the battle continues as normal. Post-Stardust Crusaders Kakyoin and Hoyuga join the Speedwagon Foundation as employees but not much happens with them during this time. Iggy on the other hand, does something massive. Iggy wanders around a town in Japan, later discovered to be Morioh, when he hears something and then finds a baby abandoned in a ditch. Iggy remembers back to when Hoyuga risked his life to save him and decides to save the baby. He picks the baby up and takes it to the porch of the Kyuuba family in town and leaves. This family takes the child in and keeps the name on its tag, Senjin. They realize that, even though it is scrawny and short, it is actually between 7 & 8 years old. After about a year of living with them, Senjin gets horribly sick so they call a specialist, who is luckily visiting Japan on a business trip, to help them and Polnareff arrives at their home. For the next few months Polnareff helps Senjin with his illness and, when he gets his Stand from the illness, trains him to use his Stand then returns to France for a "special mission". Far away from Japan, in Germany, a little boy is born into the Von Stroheim family and is named Joshua to pay homage to an old family friend known as Joseph. Far from Germany, in the US, a little boy is born into the Redding family and is named Donny. The Reddings take care of him while planning a trip to Italy that takes until 2001 for them to successfully do. Diamond is Unbreakable DIU is just about as changed as Stardust Crusaders in that it has a few differences, but not enough to change the main story. During a scene where Jotaro speaks with a member of the speedwagon foundation, this unnamed side character is replaced with Noriaki Kakyoin and, after their discussion, they proceed to have a friendly Stand battle to test their abilities after the years. Shortly after, Hoyuga Naohiro appears as a Speedwagon Foundation member and both Hoyuga and Kakyoin become part of the cast of main characters. During Kira's Introduction, specifically the Kira and Shigechi interaction inside the school, a strange student in a deep purple variation of the school uniform can be seen in more detail than the other extras. This character turns to his left and sees Shigechi touch the classroom doorknob and Kira says "Killer Queen has already touched that doorknob" and blows up Shigechi which causes the student to freak out and run out of the camera. This character is later revealed to be a Stand User and a very important character in Part 5. Vento Aureo (Golden Wind) TBA Grand Stand Tour (5.1) TBA '''Main Villan(s): Brian Johnson & Thunderstruck Synopsis: During a major rock concert event in Vicenza, Italy, strange things begin happening and the crew, consisting of Giorno, Guido, Sejin, and Donny, investigate. They find out that most of the band members are Stand users who are under the influence of one certain person and set out to stop him. Titanwolken (5.5) TBA Main Villain(s): Busshitsu Katachi & & Form, Jack Toredo & of All Trades Synopsis: 1st Half-A group of Stand User cultists have emerged and set out to obtain the power of the original meteorite to eliminate those who they deem unworthy. Jotaro sends Senjin and Hoyuga out to stop the group and prevent an apocalypse-level event. 2nd Half-The group hired by the cultists are now working by themselves to get the meteorite and the two, with the help of a new ally, have to chase down their leader to stop them once and for all. Stone Ocean TBA Error404 (Novel) TBA Main Villain(s): REDACTED & Smiler Synopsis: In a world where Pucci never successfully used Made in Heaven, Hoygua and Anne are called in by the Speedwagon Foundation to deal with a new threat. A giant mechanical monster has been sighted by Stand Users in the Houston area and Jotaro needs the two to go handle it. Upon arrival, they realize this giant monster of a Stand is real. And that it is much worse than they could've imagined. Steel Ball Run TBA Parallel Otherworld (7.5) TBA Main Villain(s): Gelorum & Zone Synopsis: Donny and Anne emerge from Fear the Reaper's Drag Me To Hell after sensing a powerful Stand. They find themselves in the middle of the Oklahoma Desert on an empty highway road marked Highway 35 and they come to realize that this stretch of road IS the Stand and that many people are competing to try and take the power from it so they fight to stop any one person from using that immense power. JoJolion TBA As You Aren't (Novel) TBA Main Villain(s): The One & Aleph-0 Synopsis: A mysterious force from outside our world captures Hoyuga, Senjin, Anne, and Donny. After their capture, they are forced to fight against overwhelming odds while piecing together a broken story of how one man and his Stand created their world. Characters Note: This is not a list of ALL characters but rather a list of NEW & IMPORTANT characters for As You Are. Trivia * Kakyoin's Part 4 appearance was an idea inspired by many different people and reddit posts. MANY MANY REDDIT POSTS... * The sequel to JJBA:AYA is a collection of stories and a possible game featuring every Stand user from JJBA:AYA Parts 3-8 in a world made up of important areas from each part as battle arenas where anyone can fight anyone. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Fanon Parts Category:Alternate Universe